Rikku's Untold Story
by I'm An All American Reject
Summary: An ex-crusader named Sephiroth is planning on using a weapon called Vegnagun to "fix Spira", but the only problem is by "fix" he means blow up! It's up to the band of misfits called the Gullwings to stop him, but can they do it while also staying out of Yevon and Shinra's radar? What are these new groups called Youth League, Soldier and Crimson Squad? Can Rikku save her friends?
1. It All Started With The New Guy

A/N: Well Hiya! Okay, so I'm still new to this website in means of putting stories up, so it's gonna take some time for me to get use too, so I apologize if it's a little off.

Well, I've decided to clean up my computer and get some of my fanfictions off it and actually put them on here, so Yay! Right?

Anyways~ This is a story I wrote a while ago, it's a cross between most Final Fantasy games, mainly FFX-2 and FF7, but it has random characters placed in it from different animes and other games.

What ships are in it, you ask? Oh hell, well to start with theres Rikku/Gippal, Yuna/Tidus, Aerith/Zach, Tifa/Cloud, Yuffie/Vincent, there's a slight Brother/Buddy (Because I feel like crap when characters end up all alone), there's also LuLu/Wakka, LuLu/Chappu, Rikku/Chappu, Leane/Shuyin, Elena/Reno, Yuffie/Reno, Rikku/Baralai, Paine/Baralai, Paine/Gippal (I guess if you look really hard), Elma/Clasko, Genisis/Zach (Yeah, what?), Nooj/Lablanc, Barthello/Dona and actually there's alot more then just those, but my fingers hurt from typing. If there is any ship you'd like to see just let me know and I'll see what I could do.

I've got 10+ chapters written in this so.. yeah.. it takes a little while before all the fighting and stuff happens.. so enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Rikku's p.o.v.

Hello. My names Rikku, I have a father named Cid, and a brother named… Brother. I'm not really sure what I should write, honestly, the only reason I'm actually doing this is because Yuna, Buddy, and Aerith say that being stuck up here is making me restless, which it is. Aerith keeps telling me that I should be finding something to do other than practicing my battle strategies and Yuna threw a notebook at me and told me to write, zang (jerk.). Well, I guess I could tell you what it is we're doing. An ex-crusader named Sephiroth is planning on using a weapon called Vegnagun to "fix Spira", but the only problem is by "fix" he means blow up!

We've been up in the Celsius for two weeks searching for Sephiroth without any signs. It's so frustrating! Speaking of frustrating… I haven't heard from him since he left to go join the Crimson Squad…. I don't even know if he's okay… I should probably start at the beginning, shouldn't I? Well, this whole thing started with the new guy.

Chapter 1.

I had just got out of school so I was busy thinking about everything that had happened during the day. I was a freshman in an all-girls school called, Guado High School for Girls. Yup-Yup, you guessed it; it's a school in Guadosalem. I was heading towards to Shoopuf, which would take me across the river to the Moonflow, and from there I would walk the path to Djose Temple. Well, it wasn't really a Temple anymore; Yevon turned it into an all-boys school since my cousin Yuna defeated Sin permanently. Brother and Buddy go to school there as juniors, and we all walk home together, since Buddy lives with us now.

"Rikku!" The very energetic voice of my best friend snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Yuffie running towards me, her short black hair was wind-blown and her red tie was almost completely loose, while her white button up was unbuttoned showing her dark blue tank-top. Her tan jacket, which was part of our schools uniform, was stuffed into her bag, "Rikku, wait up!"

I waited for her, when she caught up to me she bent over and rested her hands on her knees, "Where's the Great Drake?" She joked trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," I smiled, "Just wanna get out of this monkey suit."

"Don't we all?" she laughed as we started walking again. When we got to the Loading Dock to ride across the Moonflow the Shoopuf was already leaving.

"Oh Poopie! We missed the first one!" I pouted crossing my arms. Yuffie pointed out across the water,

"It's okay. Look! The second one is almost back!" It didn't take long for the Shoopuf to let the riders off and for the rest of us to get on. We crossed the water to the Northern part of the Moonflow where the path to the boy's school was. When we got off the Shoopuf we pushed our way through the throngs of people that were standing around.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?"

We looked around for the owner of the voice and we found her. Tifa was standing in front of a bench. Like Yuffie she had her jacked off, and her button up unbuttoned showing her black tank-top. Her black hair went down past her butt, and was tied together at the end by a white ribbon. Next to her was Aerith who was sitting on the bench with her uniform still in tack. Her long brown hair went to her middle back and was tied up in a ponytail.

I smiled and pointed at Yuffie, "Somebody moves as fast as a Tonberry!"

"That's not true, Rikku! You were just walking to fast!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa and Aerith giggled, the latter stood and brushed off her skirt,

"Ready to go?" I fist pumped the air, "Yup-Yup!"

We started walking towards Djose, Yuffie jumped and skipped, speaking in a sing-song voice, "Breaks in a week. Breaks in a week~!"

"Yup-Yup! Can you say excited!?" I high-fived Yuffie.

"What are you going to do for break, Rikku?" Aerith asked.

"Well firstly Pops is taking me and Brother to Besaid to see Uncle Braska and Yuna. Then we're going to Zanarkand to watch a Blitzball game.. Oh! And Buddy's coming too!"

"Doesn't Buddy go with you everywhere?" Tifa asked.

"Yup-Yup!" I nodded with a smile. Buddy is like my second brother, he came with us from Bikanel after the Yevonettes attacked Home. He's always been here for me especially when Brother being a jerk.

"Sounds exciting!" Aerith smiled, "You're lucky that your dad's the head of the Al-Bhed, Rikku. You get to go to so many amazing places." Tifa and Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Hm.. I guess I am pretty lucky.." I smiled to myself. We were quiet for a few moments, other than Aeriths soft whistling. Yuffie broke the silence as we came to the fork in the road where you could cross the bridges to Djose, or continue on the path to Mushroom Rock Road.

"Do you guys wanna train tonight?"

"I can't.." I said as we walked across the first bridge, "Pops just got back from Bikanel Desert so we're having a family dinner." I groaned, "And he's bringing some kid back with him.."

"HA!" Yuffie laughed, "Sucks to be you!" She turned to the others, "What about you?"

"I'm game." Tifa said, "And Aerith is coming home with me tonight so you know she is too!"

"Alright!" Yuffie cheered and jumped off the second bridge onto a rock, "Eteudc cekrdat!" (Idiots sighted!) She called pointing to a group of boys, who were sitting on a boulder in front of her.

"Rao! Fru oui lymmehk eteudc?!" (Hey! Who you calling idiots?!) Brother complained.

"Oui!" (You) Yuffie smiled.

"Alright! Come here!" Bother pulled her down and put her in a head lock.

"Hey Buddy!" I waved as I walked over to where he was sitting. Aerith was walking behind me, while Tifa decided to jump up and stand where Yuffie had been a moment before.

"Hey Ku, Air, Tif." Buddy smiled, he was sitting next to Kayhaku, one of their close friends. He had brown hair that was slightly un-kept and blue eyes which was rare for an Al-Bhed.

"Hey Bud." Tifa said jumping down off the rock. She sat Indian style with her bag in her lap to keep her skirt down, and used the rock as a leaning post. Aerith sat down next to her with her legs out to her side. She picked started playing with a flower that had grown in the shade of the rocks.

I plopped down next to Kayhaku, "Man! Why can't our uniforms be like yours?" They boys got to wear blue ties, and black pants and jackets! Ours are tan, and _we_ have to wear skirts! LAME! Kayhaku chuckled,

"Sorry Rikku, but I like your uniforms."

"You just like them because of the short skirts!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Aerith isn't short, it goes to her knees." He pointed out.

"So you _have_ been looking!" I faked a gasp, "Tsk, tsk. Bad Kayhaku." Then smiled, "Speaking of Aerith, those boys are staring at you and Tifa again."

On the other side of the school yard there was a group of boys. One with long red hair that was tied into a low ponytail, one with spikey blonde hair, and one with spikey black hair.

"The blonde one is kind of cute." Tifa commented.

"What are their names, Tif?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… but they're friends with my brother. I'll ask him."

"Speaking of Mister Sensitive, where is he?" Kayhaku asked. Buddy gave him a look that said,_ 'You're the weakest link.'_

"He's with the new kid remember?" Buddy shook his head and his friend then turned to me, "So Rikku, are you cooking tonight, or are we going out to eat?"

"Yna oui lnywo? Ev cra luugc ed'mm pa buceuhat!" (Are you crazy? If she cooks it'll be poisoned!) Brother exclaimed still wrestling with Yuffie.

"Crib ib, zang!" (Shut up, jerk!) I yelled while everyone laughed, "I'm a good cook." I said pouting. Tifa gave me a shoulder hug,

"Of course you are, sweetie." I looked to Aerith for support, only to find that she wasn't even paying attention. I followed her gaze and it landed on the spikey black haired boy that was staring at her earlier.

"Oh, ho, ho!" I giggle, "Aerith has a crush!"

"W-what?" Aerith asked giving me her full attention now.

"You know what. You sly little dog you!" I pointed at the black haired boy, "You totally like the dark haired cutie!"

"Shh! Rikku!" She said throwing her flower at me. The group of boys must have heard me because they turned around and were now looking at us again. Tifa leaned over and whispered,

"We should go talk to them."

"Hold that thought." I said as I jumped up and waved to them. They waved back but they looked slightly embarrassed now. I turned to Tifa, "Do you think your brother would introduce us?" At that moment the school doors opened and out walked Tifa's older brother.

Tifa's brother was named Vincent. Vincent had pin-straight black hair that fell down into his face a tad bit and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. They were dark blue around the outside and ice blue near the iris. Buddy and the other boys call him 'Mister Sensitive' because of his pretty eyes; they say only girls are supposed to have sparkly eyes. Yuffie and I also like teasing him about how pretty his eyes are, and how cute it is when he tries glaring at us. That's pretty much the only time his smile disappears. I looked away from him and noticed there was someone walking a little ways behind him.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked tipping my head to get a better look at him.

"Huh? Oh, that's the new guy." Buddy said standing up.

"Ra'c…..liga…" (He's…..cute…) I muttered under my breath. The new guy had short blonde hair that was spiked up in the front, and his skin was tanned from being out in the sun. His muscles were very noticeable, even though the school uniform. His right eye had an eye patch covering it, while his other eye was a bright shade of green.

Or at least I had thought I said it under my breath, till Yuffie said, "Cute guy where? I was see the cute guy!" She struggle to get out of the head lock that Brother had put her into again. When she finally got free she spun around and ran smack into Vincent.

"Hehe, sorry Vincent." Yuffie smiled shyly. Now, let it be known that Yuffie is never shy, nor does she every get embarrassed.. unless she's with Vincent.

Vincent sighed and looked at her with a serious face, "You really should be more careful, Yuffie." She nodded once and his serious face slowly turned up into a smile as he continued, "Now.. what's this about seeing a cute guy?"

It took a lot of self-control for Tifa, Aerith, and I not to burst into laughter when Yuffie's face turned red and she started opening and closing her mouth.

"You look like a fish!" I giggled without being able to stop.

"CRIB IB!" (SHUT UP!) Yuffie yelled and jumped towards me, causing me to step back. My foot slipped off of the rock.

"Rikku!" Brother yelled, "Muug uid!" (Look out!)

I wasn't that far from the ground, just about a foot, maybe even two. So I didn't understand what he was so worried about. I hit the ground with a thud, but it sounded more like a "MMPH!" and it took me a minute to realized the ground was warm and…soft?

_'Great!'_ I thought, _'Brother wasn't worried about me. He was worried about the person behind me.' _I outwardly groaned at my own stupidity.

"Yna oui amnekrd?" (Are you alright?) The boy I landed on whispered in my ear. I shrieked, jumped up, and ran into Buddy who stabilized my balance and turned me around so I was looking at the person I landed on.

_'Great! I landed on the new guy!'_

Vincent and Brother grabbed the new guy's hands and helped him up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and looked at me. Unsure of what to do I stared back in tell Brother elbowed me in the side,

"Rikku!" He said rolling his r's like he does anytime he's about to yell, or lecture me about something. "Apologize for landing on him!"

"I-I… um... sorry." I said looking at my feet.

"Oh. You must be Cid's girl." The new guy smiled, "He told me you were a klutz."

"Hey! I have a name!" I frowned, "And I'm not a klutz I just like hugging the ground!" I heard Yuffie snicker from behind me,

"Nice, Rikku. Nice."

"I bet you do, Cid's girl." He chuckled.

"It's Rikku!" I snapped annoyed and rolled my eyes, "And you are?"

"I'm Gippal."

"Nice to meet cha, Gip!" Yuffie chimed in, "I'm Yuffie! That's Aerith and Tifa. That's Buddy and Kayhaku, this is Vincent, and that thing with the Mohawk is Brother! Although I bet that you already knew that since you've been in school with them all day."

Gippal chuckled, "Alrighty then. I think I understood that." He paused, "It was nice meeting you dudes, but I gotta split." He walked off towards where the boys park their bikes; he got on one and drove away.

Tifa made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Well isn't he mister talkative."

"Maybe he's shy." Aerith suggested.

"Or arrogant and cocky." Brother mumbled.

"Speaking of Vincent," Yuffie smiled, and Vincent raised an eyebrow but smiled back,

"When did I become the topic?"

"Right now!" Vincent rolled is blue eyes as Yuffie elbowed Tifa in the side.

"Big brother," Tifa gave her best innocent smile, "I love you so m-"

Vincent interrupted, "What do you want?"

"Introduce us to your friends!" She pointed at the group of three boys.

"Hahaa— No."

"What? Why?!"

"Because there is no reason for you to know them."

"What? That's not even fair," Tifa exclaimed, "you know all my friends, Vin!"

Vincent thought about it for a moment, "True, but I'm your big brother so it's my job to make sure you're not hanging out with the wrong people. Plus, you really don't have very many friends."

Yuffie and I busted out laughing as Tifa gapped at her brother, "That's not true!" He shrugged,

"Give me one good reason and I'll introduce you." As Tifa started to think, I jumped up and down,

"Oh! Oh! I know! I got one Vincent!" He shook his head with a small smile and pointed at me,

"Yes.. Rikku?"

"You should introduce us because they seem fun." I paused, "Plus, Aerith likes the dark haired one, and Tifa thinks the blonde is a cutie!"

"RIKKU!" Tifa and Aerith yelled.

"And the red haired one?" Vincent asked skeptically. The four of us girls looked at each other and shook our heads. Vincent skeptical face cracked, letting his signature smile take its place as he started chuckling. His smile was almost as beautiful as his eyes, according to Yuffie. "Oh, Reno won't be happy to hear that." After what felt like forever Vincent finally said, "Alright, I'll introduce you, but not now. We need to get home." He turned and walked towards his bike, "Tifa. Aerith. Let's go."

"See ya!" Tifa waved following her brother.

"Bye guys." Aerith smiled, "Behave yourself tonight, Rikku."


	2. Pycdant (Bastard)

Burpa-Durpa-Do~

Enjoy~ Or something

* * *

Chapter 2~

"Oui lyhd pa caneuic?!" (You can't be serious?!) Brother yelled.

"Ur E's tayt caneuic puo! Oui padden kad icat du ed!" (Oh I'm dead serious boy! You better get used to it!) Dad yelled back.

"Pid ra'c cu ynnukyhd!" (But he's so arrogant!) Brother growled.

"Famm ech't dryd lymmehk dra gaddma pmylg!" (Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!) Dad snapped in reply.

We just got to our Airship, the Celsius, less than two minutes ago and they're already fighting. '_At least we're safer on auto-pilot.' _I thought as I sat next to Buddy on the steps to the Bridge. "What set them off this time?" I asked.

Buddy shrugged, "No idea. I think it has something to do with the kid that your Father brought back with him from Bikanel."

"Figures." I sighed, "I think I'm going to go to my room. Call me for supper." I got a nod from Buddy, as he continued to watch the fight. I walked up the stairs into the hall to the elevator. The elevator is what connects us to all the rooms in the Airship, the Bridge, Cabin, Deck, and Engine Rooms are all the places you can get to freely. You need a code to get into the War Room, Dad's Office, the Blue Print Room, Training Arena, and into the bedrooms. Brother and Buddy made the Code technology after I gave them the idea, _'It'll keep Pops off of our butts, and give us a way to escape him when he's in one of his ranting moods'_, is what I told them. Within a week, it was made and installed.

Impressive, huh? Well anyways when you walk into the elevator there's a Touch Pad with the 4 normal choices (Bridge, Cabin, Deck, Engine Room), but as I said to get to the bedrooms, my bedroom to be specific, I have to put in my Code in the Key Pad.

I squatted down in front of the Control box and push a button on the left and on the right in at the same time. There were three clinking sounds and then the Key Pad popped out of the side of the Touch Pad. I put in my Code, which is 'Sir Pibbles', the doors closed and the elevator zoomed to the top of the Airship where my room is.

My room is actually the very top of the Celsius, even above the Deck! It (My room) is made above the hall that leads out to the Deck, so I can see everything that happens. My walls are painted like my favorite Oasis in the Bikanel Desert. I threw my bag on my desk and jumped on my bed, a fluffy thing fell off my headboard and hit me in the head. I picked it up,

"Mister Pibbles! It's not nice to attack people!" I scowled at my stuffed rabbit. Mister Pibbles was a stuffed animal that my mother had made for me when I was five. He had been sewn back together in many places because of a Killer Hound that thought he was lunch one day. Buddy, Brother and I had been playing at the Oasis with our cousin Yuna when the Hound showed up, he tried taking Mister Pibbles from me, but I wouldn't let him so he attacked me instead. Brother tried to help get the Hound away from me, and I say tried because he used a lightning gem to try to get rid of it, but the lightning hit me instead. Uncle Braska was the one that actually did save me, and took me to the hospital in Home's center.

Brother felt so bad for hurting me that he gathered all the pieces he could find of Mister Pibbles and sewed him back together. Now he has patches all over him, and an eye patch, because brother couldn't find any buttons. He got me a hat with crossbones on it so that he could be a Pirate.

I curled up in a ball holding my favorite stuffed friend close to me, yawned, and fell asleep thinking of my childhood.

"Rikku…"

"Rikku.."

"Rikku!"

"Rikku! Come on! Wake up." I felt somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Buddy sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hmm?" I asked letting my eyes fall closed again. Buddy started shaking me more violently,

"Ubah ouin tysh aoac cmaabehk payido!" (Open your damn eyes sleeping beauty!)

"Ug, ug! Fryd?!" (Ok, Ok! What?!) I said trying to make everything stop shaking. _'You're in an Airship!'_ I thought, _'It's not going to stop shaking.'_

"Dinners ready." He said letting go of me.

"Couldn't you have just said that?"

"I thought I just did."

I groaned, "I mean without shaking me and making everything go all twister like!"

"Actually, we called you three times over the speakers, but you never came down so I said I would come get you."

"Oh.." I said pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Yeah." He nodded and stood up, "You should probably change." He said walking towards the elevator. I looked down and realized I was still in my school uniform, I also realized something else too.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "How'd you get into my room?" You can't get into bedrooms without a password, as I've already said, and no one knows mine. _'That really should have been the first thing I asked..'_

He stopped inside the doors of the elevator and turned around, "Computer Genius. Remember?" He tapped his temple. "Now get up, get dressed,and get down to the dining room. Everybody's waiting." He pushed a button and the doors of the elevator closed.

_'So pushy.'_ I thought as I hopped out of my bed, went over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I have bright green eyes, which is ordinary for an Al-Bhed, and blonde hair, which is also ordinary, that goes an inch (And inch that I was very proud of at the time) past my shoulders when it's down. I sighed and put my hair up into a ponytail, with my two braids handing down in the back. I brushed through my bangs and out my normal 'x' on the left side with my green and blue bobby pins. Then I changed out of my uniform into my regular clothes; an orange vest-like shirt, which had two blue ribbons on the back, and green shorts. I didn't bother putting on shoes since it was just supper. I walked into the elevator and pushed the 'Cabin' button.

The doors opened and I walked down the short hallway to the Cabin. The Cabin pretty much has everything we need to survive. When you first walk in there's a small bar area that is run by our Hypello. We don't really know what his name is so we just call him Barkeep. Clever, huh? Of course there's no alcohol in the bar, Pops won't allow it. He says _'We might sneak a few'_, Pff as if!

There is also a stage in the corner; mostly it's got boxes on it though. Across from the stage is a stair case that curves up to the upper level of the Cabin. The upper level has 3 double beds, in case we have guest, or someone passes out. One couch, a table and chair, and a bunch of bookcases, with every book known to man. Between the stage and staircase is a doorway that leads to the dining room.

"Mish Rikkoo, What can I do for yoo?" Barkeep asked as I walked into the Cabin.

"Hey Barkeep." I smiled, "Just going to dinner… do you know what it is?"

"Ooooh," Barkeep said, "It ish shumping special, Mish Rikkoo. Yoor father made it himshelf."

"Great~," I groaned, "Thanks for the warning Barkeep."

"Anytime shishter." He said. My smile stayed on my face in tell I walked into the dining room, then it faded,

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Rikku!" Pops yelled, "Tuh'd pa nita du uin kiacd!" (Don't be rude to our guest!)

"E fych'd paehg nite! (I wasn't being rude!) I yelled back, "E fry zicd ycgehk fryd ra fyc tuehk rana!" (I was just asking what he was doing here!"

"Tuh'd pylg cycc sa, ouihk myto!" (Don't back sass me, young lady!)

"Oui'na paehk netelimuic." (You're being ridiculous.) Brother yelled at Pops.

"FRYD!?" (WHAT!?) Pops yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Oui dfu cruimt naymmo cruf suna nacbald vun ouin vydran." (You two should really show more respect for your father) Gippal commented nonchalantly.

"FRYD?!" (WHAT?!) Brother and I exclaimed. Gippal ignored us and continued, "And you answer your earlier question. I'm here because Cid, being the great guy he is, invited me over."

Pops smiled and patted Gippal on the shoulder, "It's no problem son."

"CUH?!" (SON?!) Brother spit angrily, "Oui tuh'd ajah lymm sa cuh!" (You don't even call me son!)

"Ur, ricr ib beh-rayt!" (Oh, hush up pin-head!) Pops said, "Now ya'll sit on down." Pops was at the head of the table, Gippal was on his left with Buddy next to him. I was across from Gippal and Brother was across from Buddy. Barkeep walked in with a food tray,

"Dinner ish sherved." He set the food in front of us. I grimaced,

"Arrr…. E drehg ed'c sujehk." (Ehhh…. I think it's moving.) I poked my food with my fork.

"Seha ryc y vyla." (Mine has a face.) Buddy said staring at his food.

"Ed muugc mega… Lrulupu lrebc.." (It looks like… Chocobo chips..) Brother said.

"Ricr ib yht ayd." (Hush up and eat.) Pops commanded.

"Umh, say Pops... what is it exactly?" I said watching the glob of mushy stuff.

"Home Gumbo!" He said cheerfully, "Made it from scratch! Now open up!" he held a spoonful of the slop to my face. I covered my mouth quickly and shook my head, "No way!" I mumbled through my hands.

"Now Rikku, don't be like that!" Pops whined. I shook my head again. "You open your mouth right now, young lady!" I mumbled through my hands again, "NO!"

"Come on, Cid's girl." Gippal smiled slyly, "Just one little bite."

I uncovered my mouth and yelled; "I told you my names Rikk—" Pops shoved the spoonful into my mouth. My eyes started to water and I gagged on the taste, but swallowed the Gumbo anyways. I looked up and Gippal, he was smirking in amusement. _'Bastard! He totally had that planned! It hasn't even been a whole day and he already knows how to push my buttons..'_ My eyes darted to Brother, who was looking at me in awe; Pops had a satisfied look on his face, while Buddy was laughing. At that moment I hated all of them.

"How was it?" Pops asked.

"Fine." I answered, which earned a snort from Buddy. Dinner continued with light conversation, I stayed out of the talking and spent my time glaring at Gippal. He stared back at me smiling, er.. smirking? I'm not actually sure what to call it, _'It doesn't matter what you call it,'_ I thought, _'it just makes him look hotter.. NO! Bad Rikku!'_ I mentally slapped myself in the head a few times, _'I cannot be thinking that. He's a bully, and a jerk and a—'_

"Uh.. Rikku?" Pops asked.

"Huh?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me, _'Oh poopie! Please tell me I didn't actually slap myself in the head!'_

"You okay?" Pops asked, "You're not sick are ya?"

"No, no. I'm alright. There was just a…fly on my forehead." I lied,_ 'Idiot, they won't believe that.' _

Gippal covered his mouth with his hand to make his laughter look like coughing. Pops let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're not sick." _'So dense.'_ I smiled to myself as I took a drink of water. "Anyways, as I was saying Gippal," Pops continued with whatever he had been talking about, "maybe it you and Rikku hit it off, you can give me some grandkids! Lord knows I won't get any from Dunder-head over there!"

I spit out my water and started coughing, "TYT!" (Dad!) I yelled, "I'm 14!"

Brother groaned, "Fru lymmehk y Tihtan-rayt?" (Who you calling a Dunder-head?)

"You'll be 15 next month, Rikku." Pops stated, "Heck! Me and your Ma started having—" I plugged my ears,

"LA! LA! LA! I'm not listening!"

Pops grabbed my arms and pulled my hands off my ears, "Oh will you stop that! Rikku, you're acting like a child!"

"You're acting like a child!" I mocked him; Pops frowned, and opened his mouth to say something only to get cut off by Gippal,

"I would be honored to be a part of your family Cid," Pops smiled brightly at that and clapped his hands together,

"That a boy, Gippal!"

"But," Gippal continued, "That's only if she'll have me." He smiled flirtatiously at me, "What do you say.. will you have me as your own, Rikku?"

I gaped, _'No way is this actually happening to me… Did he just say my name? And ask me to marry him?' _Gippal winked at me, I could feel my face heating up.

"Well?" Pops asked, "Are you gonna marry him or not Rikku? Give him an answer."

"I-I-I… well…. I um…heh.." _'What am I supposed to say to that? I just met the kid! I need a scapegoat! Oh, if someone in the out there loves me; HELP!'_

At that moment Barkeep walked in that moment, "Mish Rikkoo, phone call for yoo."

"I'll take it in my room!" I shouted as I bolted from the table and to the elevator. When I got to the room I picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Rikku! It's Yuffie!"

"Hey Yuffie."

"How was dinner?"

"Still in the middle of it."

"Oh! Sorry I can call back later if you want?"

"NO!" I shouted into the phone.

"Uh, Ow! Thanks for breaking my ear!"

"Sorry, Yuff… I just don't wanna go back downstairs yet.."

"Why? What's up, Ku-Ku?" Yuffie asked concerned. I told her about what happened; from when I got home to once I left dinner. She squealed,

"WAIT! You mean he asked you to marry him?!" I could practically see her jumping out of her chair.

"Sorta."

"Awesome! What'd you say?! You said yes didn't you!? Ohhh, you sneaky little—"

"Not exactly. I didn't say anything."

"FRYD?!" (WHAT?!) She yelled, "What do you mean you didn't say anything?! A total grade A hottie just asked you to spend your life with him and you just sat there?" She emphasized her last four words.

"Umh.. yeah actually. That's pretty much what happened." I fell backwards on my bed.

"Eteud!" (Idiot!)

"Shut up! I'm 14 I don't wanna know who I'm spending my life with. I wanna go out and have fun."

"Still should have said something."

"I know~. I was in shock though. I mean, how many times do you normally turn down invitations to be married?"

Yuffie scoffed, "I turn them down all the time. Where have you been?" We laughed, and she continued, "Just get back down there and show that boy whose boss."

"How am I supposed to do that again?"

"Hmm.." Yuffie was quiet for a minute than her voice filled my ear again, "Oh! I got it. Tell him you already got a boy! And that he's big, and tough, and that he's in the Crusaders!"

I laughed again, "Yeah, cause that'll show him who's boss."

The sounds of Yuffie's voice let me know that she was smirking, "It'll make him jealous~. And a jealous boy is a fun boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Not every boy is like Kayhaku, and I don't think making him jealous will show him whose boss."

"Well whatever you do, I want all the juicy details in the morning!"

"I'll think about it."

"Gah! Ku-Ku!"

"Bye Yuff~" I smiled and hung up the phone._ 'That should bug her for the rest of the night.'_ I thought as I skipped back to the elevator, and then to the dining room. Pops questioned me as soon as I walked through the doorway,

"Who was on the phone?"

"Yuffie." I said sitting back in my seat.

"What'd she want?"

"Nothing."

"You left family dinner to go talk on the phone about _nothing_ for 20 minutes!" Pops stressed out the word 'nothing'.

"So kucr, Pops!" (My gosh, Pops!) I sighed, "She needed help on homework. It's really not any of your business though."

"FRYD!" (WHAT!) I could see the vein on his forehead pulse.

"That's no way to treat your father." Gippal said.

"Why thank you son," Pops patted him on the shoulder and stood up, "Why can't my kids be more like you?" Gippal smiled at me, I glared in return and whispered,

"Pycdant." (Bastard.)

"Huh? Did you say something Rikku?" Pops asked.

"Nope, must be hearing things, Pops." I smiled innocently. He frowned,

"Hmp. Well, I'm going to bed; I want you kids to help Barkeep clean up, and then go to bed. I'll also need one of you to show Gippal how to get to his room."

"Room?" I asked.

"Oh. That's right; you were upstairs sleeping when I told the boys. Rikku, Gippal will be living with us from now on."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"Rikku!" Pops yelled.

"Awh Rikku… That really hurts my feelings." Gippal sighed dejectedly, "I thought we were friends.." Needless to say my jaw dropped, _'Is he being serious!?'_

"See that! You hurt his feelings Rikku!" Pops was red in the face, "He's living with us because I was the one that brought him over here from Bikanel to train him to be leader of the Machina Fraction when I'm no longer here."

Brother stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over. "I'm going to go help Barkeep." He said with his thick Al-Bhed accent, then walked out of theroom.

"I think I'm going to go help Brother." Buddy said and followed his best friend.

"What's his problem?" Pops asked. I sighed and shook my head,

"Ouin yh eteud." (You're an idiot.)

"Alright Missy, you just volunteered yourself to take Gippal to his room." He said walking towards the door.

"What?"

"You heard."

"B-but! What if he tries to rape me?!"

"Well if he rapes you at least I'll get my grandbabies." He called back without stopping.

"Lyh'd nyba dra femmehk." (Can't rape the willing.) Gippal whispered in my ear.

"Gah!" I spun around to face him, "When did you get there?"

He laughed, "I'm been here the whole time." I frowned,

"Not what I meant." He didn't say anything in reply. He just stood and watched me, so I stared back in tell he said,

"So~.. are you going to show me to my room, or are you going to stare at me all night? I mean I know my good looks are distracting, but could you pull it together Cid's girl?"

I turned on my heels so that I wouldn't have to look at his cocky smile, and so he couldn't see me blush, "Pycdant." (Bastard.) I said walking out of the room quickly, he followed after chuckling.

We walked into the elevator, and I pushed in the left and right buttons. "Alright, so you push these for the Key Pad, then you put in your Cod—" I turned around and caught him just staring at me. "Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" He asked locking eyes with me.

"Pay attention." I scolded him like he was a child, then turned back to the Key Pad, "So once the Key Pads out all you have to do is put in your Code. Then it'll take you to your room." I finished. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist to rest his hands on the Key Pad,

"What's my Code?" He asked resting his head on top of mine.

"I- uh..- yo- you have to m-make one." I stuttered, _'What is he doing?..'_

"Hmm.. and it can be anything?" He asked, I nodded. Well I sorta nodded, it was a little hard to since his head was resting on mine.

"Gippal?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking of a Code for—" I interrupted,

"Yeah I know that. I meant…well… you're.." I sighed letting my sentence die. He chuckled darkly,

"Am I making you nervous?"

"I…" I started to say something but stopped, _'What do I say to that..? If I say yes he'll call me a baby..'_

"You're so fun to mess with."

"ZANG!" (JERK!) I pouted pushing him away from me. He laughed harder, typed in a Code and pushed me out of the elevator,

"Goodnight, Cid's girl." The doors of the elevator closed and he was gone.

"Pycdant." (Bastard.) I smiled to myself

* * *

And there's chapter 2~ Yay! And stuff. I'll probably upload 3 tomorrow since I only have a night class.


	3. All I Do Is Win,,, Right?

Okay, so I honestly don't remember writing a great deal of this chapter- so It was probably when I was half asleep. xD

I'm sure I'm not the only one who writes while tired.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, anyways, there's like.. three songs in this chapter and I own, none of them. Honestly I wish I was cool enough to write and sing my own songs but hey, I'm not. And while I'm at it I also don't own any of the characters eitherrrrrr. (Obviously)

Here's chapter 3 and such. Enjoy~

* * *

"Rikku!" Brother yelled. I rolled over,

"What?"

"Rikku! Answer me!" he yelled again.

"I said what!?" I mumbled half asleep.

"If you don't answer me I'm going to come up there!" _'Up there?'_ I thought. I opened my eyes and look around my room, _'He isn't up here….. then where… speaker!'_ I rolled back over to my side table and pressed a button,

"What?"

"Rikku!"' Brother rolled his r. _'Great, he's mad..'_ I thought. "Clruum! Het tufh rana!" (School! Get down here!) He yelled.

_'Great. Now he's speaking in Al-Bhed, so he must be super angry.'_ Brother often slips into Al-Bhed when he's mad. "Coming." I said getting up. I got dressed in my uniform and fixed my hair like normal. I grabbed my bag and went down to the Bridge.

I hardly had stepped off the elevator when Brother stepped in,

"Mad'c ku." (Let's go.) He growled as the doors closed. I stared at the door,

"W-what?"

A hand touched my shoulder; I turned around to see Buddy and Gippal. I asked,

"What happened?"

"Everything." Buddy sighed as the three of us stepped into the elevator.

"That bad?"

Buddy let out a dry laugh, "When isn't it that bad when Cid and Brother get together?"

"Good point." I said.

"Wait a minute. So does this happen every day?" Gippal asked stunned. I smiled,

"No actually. It happens a few times every day."

"You'll get used to it, dude." Buddy added. When we got outside the airship Brother was standing there waiting,

"Mad'c ku." (Let's go.) He said walking away. Buddy ran to walk with him, and left me to walk with Gippal a little ways behind them.

Walking with your eyes closed is dangerous, especially on Mushroom Rock Road. Mushroom Rock Road is the road of the canyon, the canyon wall has all sorts of paths, and one of them leads to Yuffie's house. The side that isn't the canyon wall is a drop off the goes 100+ feet down into the ocean and sharp rocks. Any ways the road has many things to trip over, or run into… or both, like I did.

I tripped because of a pot-hole that I didn't see, because I was walking with my eyes closed then I ran into Gippal's back. He stumbled but caught himself, "You know, if you really wanted a hug that bad all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

I steadied myself, "Why exactly would I want a hug from you?" I walked around him and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes (Because I obviously didn't learn my lesson the first time.). "I don't wanna catch anything that you might have—" My last word turned into a squeal as I face planted in the dirt.

Rikku!" Gippal called and running to me, he got down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Owwie.." I said sitting up, "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Can you put pressure on it?"

"I-I don't know..." I said shaking my head.

"Here, let me help you up.." He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me up. Once I got my balance back I tried to step down on my foot, "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I felt like crying because it hurt so badly. If Gippal hadn't had ahold of me I would have fallen back down.

"I'll take that as a no." He said. I gave a small nod. "Alright then, I'll carry you. Get on my back." He said.

"What? No, no. That's okay. I'll just wait here tell it doesn't hurt any more, then I'll walk."

"You are either going to get on my back, or I will pick you up bridle style and carry you that way." He used the 'I'm older then you so you're going to do what I say' tone.

I sighed, "Alright.." He turned around and I got on his back. When he started walking he turned his head to the side to look at me and said, "Oh, and you don't have to worry about catching anything from me because good looks aren't contagious, but if they were, I'd share mine with you."

"Gee, thanks Gippal." I said sarcastically, "You're such a great guy."

"I know." He smiled, "And you're welcome, Cid's girl." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, "Did you know that you smell like cinnamon?" I asked giggling.

"I do?" he looked at me sideways.

"Yup-Yup. Isn't that kind of girly?"

Gippal scoffed jokingly, "It's not girly to smell good."

"But to smell like cinnamon? I asked, "Seriously?"

"Okay, maybe that's a little girly." He chuckled.

"See that's what I—" I stopped mid-sentence when a bike pulled up next to us. Kayhaku and Yuffie were on it.

"Hey." Kayhaku asked, "What'd she do this time?"

"Twisted ankle." Gippal said.

"Hah, sounds like Rikku." Yuffie smiled. I frowned at her,

"It does not!"

"It does." Kayhaku agreed, "Anyways, if you want Gippal, I can take her to school on my bike."

_'No!'_ I thought _'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.'_

"Thanks for the offer, but she isn't heavy." Gippal said, "Plus I wouldn't wanna crowd your bike."

"Right~." Kayhaku smiled, "Don't wanna crowd the bike.. Well then. I guess I'll see you at school, Gip." Yuffie mouthed the word 'Details' before the bike sped away down the path.

Brother and Buddy were standing at the fork in the road, "Hey! What happened to you?" Buddy asked.

"I tripped." I said.

"Figures." Buddy shook his head amused.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that!?" I mumbled and pouted.

"I'm going to take her to school," Gippal said as he walked towards the Moonflow, "I might be a little bit late." The walk through the Moonflow was mostly quiet, and when we got to the Shoopuf Gippal sat me down next to him and pulled my legs up onto his lap and looked at my ankle. "It's pretty swollen.."

"It hurts.." I frowned.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, "I would have never guessed that!" I punched him in the shoulder,

"Zang!" (Jerk!) He laughed,

"Get used to it. I plan on being here for a while." He patted me on the head. I blushed slightly and turned away from him until the Shoopuf stopped. He carried me the rest of the way down the South Moonflow to Guadosalem. Groups of Girls were standing together all around the outside of the school's building. Gippal took me too where Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie were standing,

"You think you'll be able to get back by yourself?" He asked putting me down next to them.

"Yeah. I should be okay." I said, "I've got them if I need any help."

"Alright." He started to walk away, but I called for him. He stopped and turned around, I smiled shyly,

"Thank you." He smiled back "No problem." Then he continued out of Guadosalem.

* * *

**-IN CLASS—**

"I wanna everything! Spill the beans girly!" Yuffie said slamming her hands down on my desk. I tried changing the subject,

"How was practice?"

"Nu-uh! Not gonna happen." Tifa said, "You're not going to get out of it that easily, Rikku. Why was he carrying you?"

"She said she twisted her ankle." Yuffie giggled, and put quotes around twisted her ankle. "But we all know she just wanted a reason to wrap her arms around him." I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"You mean like the time when you skinned your knee and made Kayhaku carry you back to my house?" Aerith laughed softly and Tifa smirked,

"I WAS 7!" Yuffie tried to defend herself. "And it hurt, really~ bad! And don't change the subject, you just wanted to hug him!" She pointed an accused finger at me.

"I really did twist my ankle!" I put one hand over my heart and raised the other, "Honest. Why else would it be swollen and I be limping?" Yuffie tapped her chin and hummed for a minute before shrugging,

"I don't know."

"Well it was awfully nice of him to carry you all this way, even though it could've made him late." Aerith smiled. Yuffie sighed and shook her head,

"Aerith, don't you get it? He help her because he l—"

The door to the classroom opened and our Headmistress walked in with a blonde haired woman who didn't even look much older than 20, "Everyone sit down please." Our headmistress smiled, "I'd like you to meet your new teacher, and I'll let her introduce herself.."

The blonde woman didn't look like she really wants to be here, "Er, Leblanc. Remember the name well, Loves."

"What happened to our old teacher?" A girl with curly bright orange pigtails asked, I believe her name was Vanille.

"Miss Maria had to leave because of personal business." Our headmistress said, "I hope you will show Miss Leblanc the same respect you showed your last teacher, and on that note, I'll leave you to your new class, Leblanc." She turned on her heels leaving the class.

Leblanc waited tell the class room door closed before she turned to us, "Alright. Listen up, Loves. As your new teacher there will be a few new rule I'm going to put into effect; 1. There will be no leaving class once it has started, 2. No late slips will be accepted, 3. No late work will be accepted, 4. You will not talk when I am talking, 5. You will not whine and complain about your homework, and 6. You WILL do as I say. Any breaking of the rules will result in a detention. Any questions?" We all stayed quiet, "Good." She continued, "Now! For your first project you will get with a partner and you will write an essay over Spira, and what you believe Spira represents. It will need to be 10 pages long, front and back."

The class erupted in complaints, "That's dumb!" "10 pages? Are you mental?" "I don't have time to do something like that! I have older family members to take care of." "Bring back Miss Maria!" "Why would you give us that on your first day?" "Boo! You suck!" Yuffie and Tifa said the last one together. I laughed, and Aerith gave us all a disappointed look,

"SILENCE!" Leblanc yelled causing everyone to hush-up almost instantly, "Would you rather have it be 20 pages and due by tomorrow?!" A majority of the class shook their heads no. She smirked, "That's what I thought. Now, this report over Spira will be due on the day after we get back from break. No exceptions." She continued talking about what we needed in our essay; I put my head down and inwardly groan,

_'It's gonna be a long day..'_

Eight hours later and we were free. The swelling in my ankle had gone down a lot, so I was able to walk out of the School with very minimal limping. Although Yuffie and Tifa did let me lean on them a few time.

"Kut! Cra ec cilr y pedlr!" (God! She is such a bitch!) Yuffie complained as we rode the Shoopuf across the Northern part of the Moonflow.

"Yuffie!" Aerith gasped, "You shouldn't talk like that."

"Why not?" Yuffie pouted, "It's true and you know it. We all know it!" Lightning, a girl with pink hair, high-fived Yuffie,

"True that, girl. That woman is a witch."

"Yeah, with a 'B'!" I laughed. The rest of the girls riding the Shoopuf laughed too, with the exception of Aerith who just sat there pouting at us until we all apologized. Tifa shook her head once we'd all calmed down,

"I don't understand why she gave us a 10 page essay her first day. I mean does she want us to hate her?"

"I say we tackle her ass!" Yuffie corrected herself after a small glare from Aerith, "I mean butt. We should tackle her butt."

"Thank you." Aerith said, "And no, violence doesn't solve anything." I sighed but smiled,

"Aerith, sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good."

The walk to Djose was quieter than the ride across the Moonflow. We were all busy thinking about how we were going to do our essays. We crossed over the bridge; the boys were sitting in the same spot as yesterday.

"Hey!" Buddy yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yuffie responded plopping down on the ground next to him.

"How's your ankle, Rikku?" he asked.

"Better. Though it still hurts if I try to put all of my weight on it." I said sitting down between Brother and Aerith. Kayhaku piped up,

"Are you sure you didn't fake it so Gippal would hold you?"

"Yes!" I threw my bag at him, "I am sure! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Brother started grumbling incoherently.

"Oh ho. Somebody's jealous of the new guy." Yuffie joked.

"Yuffie." Buddy said flatly, "Put a sock in it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or your girlfriend, Buddy." Yuffie said in mock sorrow. Buddy rolled his eyes,

"Right~."

"So, um, where is Gippal?" I asked trying not to sound to eager.

"Over with Vincent and the underclassmen." Kayhaku pointed to the group. Vincent and Gippal were with the three boys we talked about yesterday.

"Wait, those guys aren't juniors too?" I asked.

"No." Brother said, "They're sophomores."

"Oh.." I looked over at my brother, "Are you alright?"

"I-" He didn't get very far into his sentence before Yuffie interrupted him,

"Oh he's probably mad because Buddy wants to be with Gippal now instead of him." She laughed.

"I wanna do what?" Buddy's jaw dropped.

"Fa'na hud kyo!" (We're not gay!) Brother yelled angrily. An awkward silence fell over us, which made Yuffie smile devilishly,

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." I watched as Brother and Buddy shared a look nonchalantly. _'No way..'_ I thought, _'It's not real. Brother would have told me…Right?'_

Yuffie clapped her hands together jolting me from my thought process. "Alright. Everyone looks way to serious now. Allow me to sing a song to lighten the mood." She sucked in a breath,

**"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! **

**Roma-roma-mama~!**

**Ga-Ga Oooh-la-la**

**Want—"**

Brother cut her off, "NO! Don't you _dare_ start singing Lady Ga-Ga!"

"Oh come on!" Yuffie complained, "She's an ex-summoner! Show some respect, Brother!"

"No." Brother crossed his arms.

"Fine!" She thought pouting, after a minute she perked back up, "How about this?"

**"Choking back emotion**

** I try to keep on hoping for a way;**

** A reason for us both to come in close**

** I long for you to hold me, like your boyfriend does**

** And though my dream is slowly fading**

** I wanna be the object**

** Object, object, object**

** Of your passion but it's hopeless**

**Malchik gay, Malchik gay**

** I can be all you need**

** Won't you please stay with me**

** Malchik gay, Malchik ga—"**

"Ahuikr!" (Enough!) Brother yelled.

"What!?" Yuffie asked, "It wasn't even Lady Ga-Ga, it was T.A.T.U! Don't tell me. Let me guess, you don't like them either, do you?"

"You know what." Buddy answered for Brother, "Just stop before you cause a problem." He shook his head. Yuffie knew Brother likes T.A.T.U., every Al-Bhed does. T.A.T.U. stands for _Teen Al-Bhed Techno Unit_, they left Home to make a living for themselves, and they're doing a good job at it. Yuffie pouted,

"Oh I was just joking you bully!" I smiled and patted her on the back for trying. I looked over at Brother, he looked even more unhappy then he had to start with. _'Gotta cheer him up… hmm.. what to do… OH! I know~!'_

"I got a song!"

"Oh please no." Brother sighed, "No more songs."

"Don't worry, you'll like this one." I gave him my best reassuring smile and looked for a place to stand. A little ways away from where we were was a small building. I walked over to it and used a few boxes to jump up on its roof. I took a deep breath to relax, _'Good bye stage fright.'_

**"All I Do is win win win no matter what**

**Got money on mind i can never get enough**

** And everytime I step up in the building**

** Everybody hands go up**

** And they stay there**

** And they say yeah**

** And they stay there**

** Up down, up down**

** 'Cause all I do is win win win**

** And if you goin' in put your hands in the air"**

"Oh! I love this song!" Yuffie cheered jumping up on the roof with me. She started singing the next verse,

**"Yuffie's goin in on the verse**

** Cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now**

** Keep your hands up put 'em in the sky for the homies that didn't make it and the folks locked down**

** I never went no where**

**They saying Yuffie's back**

**Blame it on that Yevoners**

**The Gang call 'em Ye'Maniac**

**And I'm on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows**

**My hands go up and down like the Airship goes**

**My verses still be serving, tight like a suit on-a Shinrin***

**Last time on a Rikku remix now I'm on the original version**

**Ain't never count me out**

**Y'all better count me in**

**Got 20 Gill accounts, accountants count me in**

**Make millions every year, the Homes champion**

**Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I**

**All I do is~"**

We sand the chorus together, dancing in sync.

**"All I Do is win win win no matter what**

**Got money on mind i can never get enough**

** And everytime I step up in the building**

** Everybody hands go up**

** And they stay there**

** And they say yeah**

** And they stay there**

** Up down, up down**

** 'Cause all I do is win win win**

** And if you goin' in put your hands in the air"**

Tifa must have been tired of just dancing in her seat because within seconds she was up on the roof too, "Let me show you how the pros do it, girls."

**"Heat in the Kitchen, pot on the stove**

**Water getting boiled, food getting sold**

**Tifa in the Dynastifa, system overload**

**I've been running this rap game since I was 9 years old**

**I hung with the worst of them**

**Bust till I burst on 'em**

**Floss 'em up, toss 'em up, hardaway, boss 'em up**

**Pardon me I bossing the pressure up, bless ya bruh**

**Don't wanna mess with us**

**We like the Mako* in the 80's (LOOK UP MAKO)**

**Back to back set a trap**

**Hit the dick, hit it back**

**Hit the trick, jump the track**

**Slick, I want my money back**

**Time and time again while I'm smirking a grin,**

**Al Davis said it best, just win baby win"**

We jumped down off the roof and danced on the ground,

**"All I Do is win win win no matter what**

**Got money on mind i can never get enough**

** And everytime I step up in the building**

** Everybody hands go up**

** And they stay there**

** And they say yeah**

** And they stay there**

** Up down, up down**

** 'Cause all I do is win win win**

** And if you goin' in put your hands in the air"**

The song ended after the final chorus. Kayhaku cheered and clapped,

"Woo! Way to be! Represent!" Before we knew it cheers started coming from all around the school yard.

"Cool Beans! We have fans!" Yuffie whispered excitedly, as the three of us took a bow. Tifa patted me on the back,

"Good song choice, Rikku." When we got back to the group Aerith jumped up to hug us,

"You guys were absolutely wonderful!"

"True that." Buddy fist pounded me.

"Did you like it?" I asked Brother.

"It was… Very nice, Rikku." Brother smiled, "You were great, thank you for cheering me up."

"Hey! What about us?" Yuffie complained.

"Tifa was also very good, you however," Brother paused, "Were off-key."

"Fryd?!" (What?!) Yuffie exclaimed, "Oui'na cu tayt! (You're so dead!) She tackled him into the dirt and they started to wrestle. Tifa spoke up,

"Yuffie, don't forget that you're in a skirt."

"Awh, who cares? No one's looking." Yuffie smile knocking Brother on his butt. Tifa gave a devilish smile,

"Actually. My brother is." She nodded towards Vincent

"Hey! So are all of the other guys!" I smiled too when Yuffie started freaking out. "What?!" She exclaimed letting go of Brother. He took the moment

to push her down and pin her arms behind her.

"Oui'na maddehk ouin asudeuhc cruf." (You're letting your emotions show.) Brother snickered.

Yuffie growled as they continued wrestling. Tifa was still watching the group of boys that her brother was standing with. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked.

"No idea, but I intend to find out." I smiled deviously. She cocked an eyebrow,

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see." I turned my back to her, "Cover for me."

* * *

And there you have it~ Whatever could Rikku be up too?

* (Shinrin=Shinra worker)


	4. Al-Bhed's Like To Chill In Piles Of Dirt

Sooo,, when the words are in (...) and it's not following after Al-Bhed it's when Rikku's adding in a comment from the present since she's writing about the past.

Uhhh~

Enjoy~ 3

* * *

Chapter 4.

I snuck around the back of the school, carefully avoiding the groups of boys standing around. I did what Yuffie likes to call, "A Super Ninja Roll"; which is really just a summersault, over behind a big mound of dirt. I peeked over the top of the dirt pile; Vincent and Gippal were talking to the other guys. I listened,

"Yo, your sister's kinda hot, V." The red haired boy said.

"If you go anywhere near my _baby_ sister, Reno, I'll kill you." Vincent warned.

"Whoa now." Reno held up his hands, "Someone's hostile."

"Yeah, well, if you were hitting on my sister I'd be hostile too." The blonde boy joked.

"Oh Cloud. That hurts man." Reno said in mock sorrow, as he kept on talking to Cloud, the spikey blond boy. Meanwhile they boy with spikey black hair turned to Vincent,

"How come the other girl didn't sing?"

Vincent turned towards where my friends were standing, "Aerith doesn't really like being the center of attention," he smiled, "Unlike my sister and her other two friends, she's doesn't like all eyes on her. However the more you get to know her, the more open she'll become."

"I… see" The dark haired boy nodded starring at Aerith. Vincent noticed and smirked.

"Zack," Vincent asked, causing the boy to look at him again, "You think Aerith's cute, don't you?"

A look of surprise crossed over the boys feature, then a small smile appeared, "Yes." Vincent nodded to himself thinking, he turned to the blonde, "Cloud…what you think about my sister?"

"Uh…." Cloud had a blank expression on his face. He was probably trying to figure out whether this was a trap or not, "She seems…cool.?"

_'Cool?! Cool!'_ I thought laughing hysterically in my head while trying to stifle my outer giggles, _'What a lamer!'_ His answer seemed to satisfy Vincent though because he just smiled to himself and nodded again.

"Hey Vincent, what are their names?" Cloud asked. Gippal answered for him,

"The brown haired one is Aerith, the long black haired one is Tifa, the short blacked haired one is Yuffie, and the blonde one is Cid's girl."

"Rikku." Vincent corrected.

"There isn't a blonde one." Zack said. All five boys turned around again to look at where my friends were standing. "Hm, that's weird." Vincent said, "Rikku was just there a minute ago."

"I'm gonna go find her." Gippal turned and walked away from them. The other boys were quiet until Reno asked,

"So have you asked that Yuffie girl out yet, V?"

I gasped, _'He likes Yuffie?!' _the four boys turned towards where I was at. I ducked down, _'Oopsy.'_ I heard footsteps coming towards me; I closed my eyes, _'Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't—'_

"Rikku." Vincent said using the 'Get Over Here Before I Embarrass You' tone. I popped my head up,

"Heh, hi Vincent. What's up?"

"What are you doing, Rikku?" he asked frowning at me; it was never a good thing if Vincent was frowning.

"Uh, well.. ya know, just chilling." I said shifting a handful of dirt through my fingers. One of his eyebrows went up,

"In a pile of dirt?"

"Uh…. yeah…" I giggled nervously.

"You Al-Bhed are so strange." Reno said shaking his head.

"What makes you think I'm an Al-Bhed?" I asked.

"You serious?" he walked towards me, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to my feet. Then he picked up one of my braids off of my shoulder, "For one you have blonde hair," he dropped my braid and got eye level with me, "And two you have sparkling green eyes. Minus the sparkling part that's an ordinary Al-Bhed look."

"Kayhaku is Al-Bhed and he isn't blonde with green eyes." I defended myself.

"Yeah, but Kayhaku isn't an ordinary Al-Bhed." Reno smiled crookedly, "He's what you would call a... unique species. The rest of you are all the same."

"You make them sound like dogs." Vincent frowned, Reno shrugged and continued. I grumbled annoyed,

"We are not all the same, everyone's different.."

"'Cept you Al-Bhed. I was told you're all cold, uncaring, heartless people that wouldn't stop and help someone in need."

"Reno!" Vincent, Cloud, and Zack snapped. The latter two seemed to be more out of shock and annoyance, while Vincent's was because he doesn't like when people are rude to his friends. I stared at Reno, _'Why would he say something like that? That's absolutely horrible.' _Zack lectured him,

"Nice just Reno, she's gonna cry. Way to be a gentleman."

"I don't cry." I was surprised to hear how strong my voice sounded when it came out, because quite honestly I felt like crying. How could someone be so mean?

"Why would you say something like that to her?" Cloud asked.

"It's just how I was raised." Reno said and cut of Zack before he could speak, "And no I don't mean I was raised to be rude to girls. I was raised to hate the Al-Bhed."

"Where the hell were you raised?" I snapped.

"In Yevon, I—"

"Figures." I interrupted him, "You Yevonettes are all alike in the hating of things different. You're probably just another arrogant know it all bastard, aren't you? You guys always blame us for your problems, like in the Machina War that took place 1000's of years ago, or for the birth of Sin." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger a few times, causing him to take a step back, "Let me do something to you." I poked him again. "We Al-Bhed are a proud and noble _species_, as you put it. We are strong and smart, and you can say whatever you want but don't be surprised when you get drop kicked for it. I would like to let you know that there isn't one Al-Bhed that wouldn't stop and help someone in need." I poked him one last time. "We never leave a man behind, even if they aren't an Al-Bhed. We aren't heartless."

Reno rose up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa. Hey Babycakes chill out—"

"Do _not_ belittle my people and then call me Babycakes!" I went to push him but he grabbed my hands,

"Relax. I'm sorry. Calm down okay, and let me finish." He took a deep breath, "What I was going to say is I was raised in Yevon, and taught to hate Al-Bhed by my teachers. My parents, however weren't happy with Yevon's teaching and moved us out of Yevon, but not before my dad was killed trying to protect a Maester. So all in all, what I was going to tell you is even though I was raised to hate Al-Bhed, I really have nothing against your people."

"T-t-then why did you say those mean things?"

"I just wanted to see if you were cute when you're mad, and you are." He chuckled as my face heated up, then rubbed his chest where I had poked him, "You know, you poke really hard. It kinda hurts."

"Ah…. Sorry Reno."

"Don't apologize, Rikku." Vincent said, "He's being a baby, and what he just did was cruel."

"Am not. She hits really hard for a girl!" Reno defended himself.

"She poked you." Cloud scoffed.

"Still hurts. Girls shouldn't be that strong."

"Dude, you're such a baby." Zack sighed.

"No I'm not, dude."

"Yes you are, dude."

"No I'm not, dude."

"Yes you are, dude."

"No I'm not, dude."

"Yes you are, dude."

"No I'm—"

"Dude!" I said, "We get it. Now hush-up."

"Gee, such a demanding little girl." Reno commented.

"I'm not much younger then you." I replied, "And anyways I need to get back over there before they realize I'm not with them." I turned and jumped back over the dirt pile, "Come get introduced before we leave." I called over my shoulder before sprinting around the school.

I got back behind the small building we had sung on earlier just in time to hear the end of a conversation that Tifa was having with Gippal,

"So do you know where she is?" Gippal asked

"Nope." Tifa lied, "I have no idea where she ran off to."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yup." She nodded, "No idea."

"Hm… I don't believe you."

"Does it look like I care?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not really." He shrugged, "But does it look like I care if you care?"

"Not really." She asked, "Why do you care where she is?"

"I don't care. I was just wondering." He said, "Why do you care why I care?"

"Why do you care that I care that you care?" Tifa asked. "No wait, don't answer that, because I don't care why you care that I care that you care. In fact I don't care that you don't care that I don't care, because mostly simply put, I just don't care. And I bet that Rikku, where ever she ran off to, wouldn't care that we were having this conversation about whether we care or don't care about things that we've cared about—" Tifa continued to ramble on about caring and I tried to keep up, but it was hard. I finally couldn't take it anymore, I was so confused, plus the conversation was getting annoying._ 'Time to reappear.'_ I thought walking out from behind the building.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh?" Tifa turned to me with a relieved smile, "Hey Rikku."

"Where have you been?" Gippal asked.

"Nowhere." I replied, he raised one eyebrow,

"Nowhere?"

"Yup-Yup!" I nodded, then turned to Tifa, "What have I missed?"

"Not a thing." Tifa shook her head, "Yuffie beat Brother—"

"Tet hud!" (Did not!) Brother yelled.

"Tet cu!" (Did to!) Yuffie threw her fist in the air, "I got you good~!"

"Frydajan." (Whatever.) Brother grumbled.

"Don't worry Brother, I think she cheated." Kayhaku patted his friend on the back, "Girls always cheat when they know they can't win. They're tricky like that." He whispered the last part.

"And how would you know what girls are like?" Tifa asked, "You've never even been with one!"

"Yes I have!" claimed Kayhaku, "I've been with tons of girls! A-And you know for a fact that that girl over there is a major cheat! She absolutely loves cheating, and thieving, for that matter!" he pointed to Yuffie.

"I never cheated!" she yelled and pouted. Kayhaku shook his head,

"You use to cheat all the time when we would play games."

"No I didn't!" Yuffie said crossing her arms, "You're just being a sore loser!"

**(**As I might have already said once, Yuffie and Kayhaku used to date. And I say used to date because they don't anymore, but when they did date, they would fight like this all the time. Mainly because Kayhaku thinks it's fun to make her mad and Yuffie feels the same way about making him mad. Their relationship was a love/hate once to say the least.**)**

"Rikku, are you ready to go home?" Brother asked interrupting the argument.

"Yeah." I picked my book bag off the ground and walked over to him,

"Awe, but we can't leave yet! We haven't decided what we are going to do for our paper yet!"

"Oh.. right." I said, "It can't be that hard though… it's just a paper about Spira."

"Yeah, but a simple paper is boring, we need to add some excitement!"

"If you want excitement, we can help." Someone said from behind us. We turned around to see Reno, Zack, Cloud, and Vincent.

"Hey Vincent!" Yuffie smiled, "Fru yna ouin vneahtc?" (Who are your friends?)

"Yuffie, you know I don't speak Al-Bhed." Vincent shook his head, but smiled down at her anyways.

"Who are your friends?" she repeated taking a seat on the rock between Buddy and Aerith. **(**I still haven't figured out if she sat because she knew we would be there longer and she didn't wanna stand the whole time or if she got weak in the knees because of Vincent's smile… I'm going with the second one.**)**

"This is Zack, Cloud, and Reno." Vincent motioned to each friend as he said their name. "This is my baby sister Tifa," He put an arm around her shoulders, "And her friends, Aerith, Rikku, and Yuffie."

"Hey." Tifa, Yuffie, and I said while Aerith was the more formal one and said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"What, no introductions for us?" Kayhaku pouted and crossed his arms in mock sadness.

"You already know each other." Commented Tifa.

"So?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "You're such a child, Kay." We didn't say anything after that, we just stood/sat silently shifting slightly. Reno scratched the back of his neck,

"So, where do you ladies go to school?"

"Guado High School for Girls." Yuffie answered, "And it sucks, we got a new teacher today named Leblanc, and she gave us a 10 page essay to do over Spira. She's just a d—"

"Different kind of teacher." Aerith finished Yuffie's sentence while throwing a flower at her. "She's new; just give her some time, okay?"

"Fine. Fine, I'll give her a chance." Yuffie said crossing her arms, "But I won't be happy about it!" Aerith smiled,

"I never said you had to be happy about it." Yuffie stuck her tongue out,

"Never said I had to be nice to her either!"

"Haha, alright!" I gave Yuffie a high-five, "Now we can do operation: Get Rid of The Old Lady! Or Grotol for short."

Aerith sighed dejectedly, "I didn't think I had too, I thought it was implied."

"It's okay Aerith.." Vincent looked down at her with a smile, "Rikku, Yuffie." Yuffie and I stopped jumping and dancing around talking about our plan. We looked at him and waited, "Stop planning your teachers destruction and listen to Aerith."

"Fryd?! Fro?" (What?! Why?) We asked in unison.

"Because." Vincent said guessing at what we had said.

"Fine!"

"Thank you, Vincent." Aerith smiled.

"My pleasure." Vincent smiled back. Yuffie mocked him and smiled at me,

"My pleasure."

His smiled disappeared, "Stop that."

"Stop that." Yuffie and I said together this time.

"Yuffie. Rikku."

"Yuffie. Rikku." Vincent sighed shaking his head, we did the same. Brother threw his hands above his head,

"Arhg! You two are so annoying!"

"Arhg! You two are so annoying!" We mocked his heavy Al-Bhed accent.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?!" Brother asked exasperated. We shared a look and giggled,

"Yes!" Buddy shook his head

"We should probably get going. Cid's gonna start wondering where we are."

"True," I nodded, Pops will be angry if we aren't home soon." Brother grumbled something when Gippal asked if I needed him to carry me, "No thanks." I smiled, "I got it."

"Well if she doesn't want a ride you can carry me!" Yuffie said happily jumping in front of me. Gippal chuckled, "Go for it." He turned around and she jumped on his back.

"We should be leaving too." Vincent said, "Tifa. Aerith."

"Oh, alright." Aerith said. Just as she was about to push herself up off the rock she realized Zack was holding his hand out for her. A small smile appeared and she took his hand, "Thank you, Zack."

"No problem," He smiled back as picked up her bag and handed it to her, "Aerith."

"We'll see you guys later." I said turning to leave, but Aerith grabbed my hand and smiled,

"Soon then you think." Then she followed Tifa to Vincent's bike. Aerith had left a small folded piece of paper in my hand. I unfolded it with Yuffie hanging over my shoulder. It had very neat hand writing on it that said;

Training Tonight, at 7:30.

-Wind & Tuff

p.s. don't be late.

"That paper will have to wait, Yuffie." I smiled, she cheered.


	5. A Battle Machina

Chapter 5.  
"Spira is an amazing home— I think the best part of Spira is all the hunky boys— Spira is full of history, which I think is very, very boring— Spira is a kick ass place to live because its full of evil beast that I can destroy and show off my skill— Oh! How about: Spira is the Life Stream that supplies us with a stream of… life.. GAH!" Yuffie spun around on a bar stool trying to figure out how to start our paper over Spira. "I can't think straight!"

"I'm just spit balling here, but that could be because you're spinning in circles." I said from my seat next to her.

"Or, it's because you said the paper could wait and now you're making me do it anyways." She frowned grabbing the countertop to stop spinning.

"Here is yoor shoda, Mish Rikkoo, and Mish Yooffie."

"Thanks Barkeep!" We said together. Yuffie took a long drink, belched, and then turned to me. "Whens supper?"

I laughed, "We just ate."

"Yeah, but it was just us."

"Oh, am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Ku-Ku."

"Ohh~ so there must be someone else in my family that you want to see."

"Oh yes! You've caught me, Ku-Ku! How could I even try to hide something from you're amazing detective skills!?" Yuffie made a big dramatic scene, "I want Brother because he looks like a cute little Chocobo with his Mohawk of terror!"

"E tuh'd muug mega y Lrulupu!" (I don't look like a Chocobo!) Brother yelled from the top of the Cabin where he and Buddy were busy doing homework.

"Cdub ouin oammehk, beh-rayt!" (Stop your yelling, pin-head!) Pops yelled walking into the room.

"Pops, frana ryja oui paah?" (Pops, where have you been?) I ask.

"I went to Luca this morning to check on business, and I stopped by the Vet and checked on your pets."

"How are they doing!?" I jumped off the bar stool.

"They'll be all ready to come home tomorrow after school." Pops said happily, "Brother or Buddy will have to escort you there." Before I even had the chance to think about complaining Pops held up a hand to hush me, "There will be no discussing it, Rikku. Many parts of the Luca aren't safe for regular Al-Bhed's, so they are especially dangerous for the daughter of the Al-Bhed ruler. With all the Yevon territories, and with Shinra's main headquarters being there, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to send you alone."

"Kay.." I pouted, I hated being treated like some kinda of delicate flower that needed protected. I could hear Brother mumbling in Al-Bhed, he obviously wasn't happy about having to be my sitter either. "Uh Pops. Yuffie and I have somewhere to be at 7:30, so can we have an early dinner tonight?"

"Where exactly do you need to be?" Pops asked walking behind the bar.

"Oh, just somewhere." I smiled sweetly and playing with one of my braids.

"You better not be going to train again.. Are ya?"

"Uh.. Well.."

"Damn it, Rikku!" He slammed his hands on the counter making Yuffie jump. "You know what'll happen if you get caught?! How much trouble you'll be in?!"

"Yeah, I know." I said, "Nobody likes the idea of a female warrior. I know the penalties, but I don't wanna be a damsel in distress all my life! I wanna protect myself. Girls can be Summoners, House Wives, Flower Shop Owners or Teachers, but not Warrior." I mocked what my Middle School teacher had told me when I first came here from Bikanel. He'd stopped me from beating the snot of a boy named Squall that had been picking on Yuffie. "I can fight just as well as any dumb boy."

"Rikku, that's not the point. You know the law. If you want to train we've got a training area here on the ship!"

"It's not the same as training out there though! Please Daddy! Please try to understand, I need this! It lets me know I can take care of myself in the outside world!" I could see the shock go across his face. I never call him 'Dad' let alone 'Daddy'.

After a few seconds his face changed into one of unhappy understanding. "Alright. I understand. And you don't have to tell me that you're tougher than any boy," he ruffled my hair, "I mean, you are your mothers daughter. Suppers at 6:30." He came out from behind the bar with three unlabeled bottles, "Someone better go tell Gippal. He's in the Engine Room." He walked back out the door.

"I can't believe you actually used the 'Daddy Card'."

I turned to see Buddy hanging over the banister of the upper part of the Cabin. "Well he might not have let us go if I hadn't." I said causing Buddy to shake his head with a dry chuckle,

"True, but that means left-overs." I grimaced at the thought and I knew Brother and Buddy were doing the same. Yuffie, who had no idea what we were talking about, shook her head confused.

"What's left-over?" She asked.

"Two words. Home Gumbo."

"Blech!" Yuffie's face contorted and she covered her mouth, "Doesn't your dad know how to cook anything else?"

"No." The three of us answered her in unison.

"Well it's a good thing I have snacks in my bag." Yuffie threw her fist in the air, "Let's go Rikku!"

"Cryna!?" (Share!?) Brother and Buddy called as we walked out of the room. Yuffie yelled back, "Syopa." (Maybe.) When we got the elevator I hit the Engine Room choice. Yuffie must have noticed because she asked,

"Where are we going?"

"We have to tell Gippal suppers at 6:30 instead of at 7." I answered, "I know Brother and Buddy won't tell him."

"Oh.. makes since."

"Yeah, and get prepared- it's about to get loud." The doors opened to the Engine Room's hall. When we got closer to the other end of the hall the big sliding doors opened up, allowing our ears to be filled with the sound of Machina grinding and hissing.

"It's so loud!" Yuffie complained.

"I know." I replied. There are two stair cases going down, and a little balcony in between. I walked up to the balcony, "Gippal? You down here?"

"Yo!"

I looked around and saw his legs sticking out from under a Machina. I jumped off the balcony instead of using the stairs. I heard Yuffie land next to me and we walked over to him. "Hey Gippal?"

"Mm?" was his reply.

"We're going to have an early dinner tonight—"

"Mm."

"—because me and Yuffie have to go—"

"Oh?"

"—somewhere a 7:30."

"Nice."

"Pops wanted us to come tell you—"

"Hey Cid's Girl. Would you get me that Monkey Wrench?" Gippal asked without moving from his spot.

"Are you even listening?" I asked

"What?" I growled and kicked his leg,

"Gippal!"

"Ow!" Gippal's reflex to sit up and grab his knee kicked in, but considering he was still under the Machina he'd been working on he had just ended up hitting his head. Yuffie and I got goose bumps from the echo. Gippal pushed himself out from under the Machina and glared up at me. He had black grease on his hands, arms, chest (Did I mention he was shirtless, because he totally was.) and even in his hair. "What is it? I'm kinda busy."

"Never mind you meanie."

"You drop kicked me, and I'm the meanie?!" He snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't decide on what. So I closed it and turned around to leave. I wasn't going to tell him if he was just going to be a meanie. "Let's go Yuffie."

Gippal grabbed my hand, "Wait. Rikku, I'm sorry. That just really hurt. What is it that you were saying?"

"…Suppers at 6:30 instead of 7, and sorry that I kicked you."

"You're fine. Why so early?"

"Me and Yuffie have somewhere to be." I grabbed the Monkey Wrench off of a table, with the hand he wasn't holding onto, and handed it to him,

"What are you making?"

"A Machina." He took the wrench from me with his free hand.

"Obviously, but what kind?"

"A battle Machina."

Yuffie gasped, "Like, for war?!"

"No, no. Nothing that serious, just something that could defeat a really strong fiend, or even an Aeon."

"But Aeon's are good, Gippal." I said.

"For now." Gippal replied, "I mean, I'm glad that the Fayth's had the Aeon's help defeat Sin and all.."

"But~?" Yuffie pushed, leaning towards him.

"But now that they've served their purpose, there isn't much more for then to do." He continued, "They could turn."

"Guess I never thought about that." Yuffie scratched the back of her neck.

"Normal people don't." He shrugged.

"Or Yevon could use them to fight the Al-Bhed.." I said letting my mind wander, "You know they've been wanting to take out Home forever." I felt him squeeze my hand,

"No one can take out Home. We Al-Bhed are stronger and smarter. I mean look how many times they've already failed. Yevon doesn't have the man-power."

"I hope you're right." I said.

Gippal smiled, "I'm always right Cid's girl."

"Hey, do I get a nickname?" Yuffie asked.

"Course!" Gippal thought for a second, "How about Kunochi, 'cause you seem like a Ninja."

"Awesome!" Yuffie threw her fist in the air. I complained, "How come she gets a cool nickname and I get 'Cid's girl'?"

"Because you are Cid's girl." He pulled me down so I was kneeling next to him, and smiled mischievously, "Unless you'd rather be my girl?" I could feel my face heating up and my throat closed, making it so I couldn't speak. Gippal's smile got bigger as he chuckled, "So much fun to mess with."

"Pycdant!" (Bastard!) I yelled and smacked him in the chest. He pulled me into a bear hug,

"Oui'na cu lida frah oui'na yhkno." (You're so cute when you're angry.) He pinched my cheeks and talked to me like I was a baby.

"Xied ed!" (Quit it!) I struggled to get out of his arms, "Gippal!" At that moment the speaker crackled to life and Barkeeps voice came over it,

"Ahh, Mish Rikkoo, yoo might want to get up here. Yesh. Yoor father ish about to blow."

Yuffie tried hiding the amusement she got from watching Gippal and I and shook her head, "That doesn't sound good, Ku-Ku." I finally got free of

Gippal, and now was completely covered in grease. I ran for the stairs,

"Let's go Fi-Fi!" Instead of taking the stairs she just ran and jumped up to the balcony. I yelled over my shoulder "E'mm pa pylg vun oui, 'Pal!" (I'll be back for you, 'Pal!) I could hear his laughter echoing off the walls as the elevator doors closed.


	6. So Much Blood

**Chapter 6.**

"Hajan!" (Never!) Pops yelled.

"Mr. Cid, the Yevon council is trying to make it as fair as we can." The man talking had blonde hair that was a little long, "You and your people will just have to learn to cope."

"First of all don't call me Mr. Cid, Rufus. It makes me feel old. Secondly, me and my people will not have to 'learn to cope' because it's not going to happen. Ever."

"Look, Cid. It—" Rufus started but stopped when Pops interrupted.

"No you look, Rufus. Yevonettes will not be coming to Home. You don't see any Al-Bhed people going into Yevon to live and spout our beliefs and such. So there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let Yevonettes come and spout their beliefs at Home!"

Rufus smiled crookedly and ran a hand through his blond hair, "You don't have a choice, Cid." I saw Pops suck in a breath as his face started turning red.

"Pops!" I jumped over the small balcony in the Bridge, "Barkeep called for me, are you alright?" I then looked up to Rufus, as if I had just noticed him there, "Who are you?" **(**I really didn't need to ask since I had already met Rufus on many different occasions.**)**

"My name is Rufus Shinra; I'm the President of the Shinra Company. I also work for the Maester of Yevon. You must be Cid's daughter, Rikku. I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He said looking at my grease covered clothes and face.

"And neither does the nut." Yuffie said walking up behind me with her hands on her hips.

"And you are?" Rufus asked.

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Of the Sacred Kisaragi Ninjas?"

Yuffie cocked her head to the side, "Kisaragi Ninjas? I don't know what you're talking about. My family's Al-Bhed.

"Seems like you don't have a good relationship with your parents." Rufus said. Yuffie's eyes became slits,

"My parents were killed when Yevon first attacked Home the first time. My grandparents brought me here to live."

"Looks like your parents were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rufus sneered and before he could say anything else I interrupted him.

"What do you want, Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus straighten himself up and looked back at me, "I came to tell Cid that Yevon will be moving to Home.

"FRYD?!" (WHAT?!) Yuffie and I exclaimed.

"You hear me right." Rufus said with a smug smile, "And as I already told Cid, you don't have a choice in the matter."

My stomach tighten making me feel sick, "I-Is that all you came to say?" I asked. My pulse was racing.

Rufus looked slightly surprised at my question, "Well.. yes, but—"

"Then leave our airship now." I tried putting force into my words and make then sound tough but they just ended up sounding pathetic. "Barkeep please escort Mr. Shinra out."

"Yesh Mish Rikkoo." Barkeep said leading him to the elevator. I felt my heart knot and my stomach did a nasty twist. The room soon began to spin, I heard Yuffie ask Pops,

"They can't really do that, can they Cid?"

Instead of hearing Pops voice I heard Brothers thick Al-Bhed accent, "Hi-ih! Hu fyo! Drao lyh'd… lyh drao?" (Nu-uh! No way! They can't… can they?)

"Kio'c…?" (Guy's…?) I mumbled, as the room spun faster. Within seconds my knees gave out and I was on the floor.

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, as a cool breeze hit my face I rolled over off my side and onto my back. I could feel the grass tickle my neck while I listened to a Hover Machina flying by. People were talking and laughing near me. I took a deep breath in, practically tasting the salt-water in the air from the ocean breeze.

Someone moved above me and blocked out the suns warmth from getting to my face. I made an annoyed noise and cracked my eyes open. Gippal was leaning over me smiling, "I don't understand why you feel the need to tan. Being tan is part of our DNA as an Al-Bhed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You." Gippal answered, "You're laying out soaking up the sun while everyone else is having fun."

"Everybody who?"

He chuckled and leant back letting the sun hit my face again, "Did you really forget about everyone?" I sat up and looked around. All of my friends and family we're playing in a green field, it looked like the Calm Lands. Gippal wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, resting his head on my shoulder he smiled and breathed out deeply.

"Isn't it great to have everyone together all at once? One last time before the end."

"Y-yeah." I said. I could see Tifa, Brother and Buddy playing catch with Cloud and two little children. Aerith was sitting with Zack near some flowers watching them play.

Yuffie and Reno were standing with a group of 3 people I'd never seen before. They were all dressed in black suits. One was a blonde girl who kind of reminded me of Yuffie. The other two were both male, one with long black hair that was tied up, and the other was a black man, who was wearing shades.

I could see Pops with Uncle Braska and Aunt Payido; they were talking to a man who had strange tattoos on his chest. I thought he kinda looked like a Pirate.

Next to them I could see my cousin Yuna. She was with LuLu, Wakka, and Chappu, but they were also with two blonde boys that looked like they could be twins (And very familiar). Lady Lenne was there too, or at least it looked like her. Plus lots of other people I knew were standing around.

"Hey Gippal," I asked, "What do you mean by, 'before the end'?" He tilted my head back and kissed my temple,

"Just watch, Love."

I looked back at the field; a group of people were walking towards us. There were five of them all wearing black leather outfits and had silver hair. I recognized the guy in the front as Sephiroth; he was one of Yevon's top fighters and is the Captain General of the Crusaders. His silver hair almost drug on the ground. One his left was a huge, muscular boy, with short silver hair. The person next to him had long silver hair that had to go at least to their back. I couldn't actually tell if it was a girl or boy, but I was guessing boy. Sephiroth's right hand man was a boy whose silver hair went to his shoulder. The last of them I couldn't really make out, but they look more feminine then the others, and had short hair that was pushed over to one side.

As the group came closer the ground began to quake and the sky grew dark. Sephiroth drew his weapon as did the people with him.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Just watch, Love." He repeated, although his voice sound different then if normally did, like it was.. higher?

In one fluid motion Sephiroth's blade went straight through my Uncle Braska's chest. The long haired follower pulled out a Gunblade and shot my Aunt Payido 3 times. Their bodies fell to the ground. The two children Tifa, Brother, and Buddy had been playing with suddenly combusted into flames. They ran trying to put out the flames but only managed to spread the fire through the field, making everything alight.

"No!" I struggled to get up and help, but Gippal was stronger than me and held me still. He repeated, "Just watch, Love."

Everyone in the field was now fighting four of the five intruders. I watched Yuna begin to summon an Aeon, and Lenne began to dance and sing. Music notes started swirling all around her and black clouds covered the eyes of the silver haired men.

Well, all of them but the one with long hair. He lifted his hand, shadows shot across the ground towards the blonde boys. The shadows jumped out of the ground and turned into Devil Dogs. Yuna's summoning was complete and the horse Aeon Ixion appeared. It reared up and charged at the devil dogs, taking out a handful. With the help of the blonde boy's swords, the Devil Dogs disappeared quickly. The silver haired boy grimaced and sent out more shadows towards them.

Realizing he couldn't possibly beat them all without help he turned to Lenne who was still dancing and singing the Darkness Dance. He pulled out his Gunblade again and fired 5 times into her torso. She stopped dancing and fell to her knees, blood dripped from her mouth. She smiled sadly at one of the blonde boys and opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that happened was gurgles.

With the spell broken the silver haired men began to attack everyone else. Screams and battle cries erupted from all over the burning field. One of the blonde boys yelled out for Lenne. It was the only Lenne had tried talking too, she opened her mouth to try to answer him, but another shot was fired. The bullet went straight through her temple, her brains splattered onto the ground and her body followed after.

The blonde boy who'd yelled ran at the long silver haired boy, dragging his sword on the ground behind him, and leaving the other blond boy open to be attacked by the Devil Dogs. The boy jumped ready to bring his sword down onto the long haired boy. He would have too, had it not been for Sephiroth's right hand man running by swinging his Double Edged Katana through the air. It cut the blonde boy in two at the waste. He fell on either side of the silver haired boys.

I looked back at the other blonde boy, but it was too late. His body had been mangled by the Devil Dogs. Yuna and the Aeon Ixion were still okay though. I looked around the rest of the burning field, the black smoke blended in with the dark sky. I managed to locate Yuffie and Reno, along with two or the three people in black suits. The third was on the ground burning a few feet away from them.

Yuffie was standing back to back with the blonde girl that looked like her. Reno and the black man were swinging metal sticks the Devil Dogs. The muscly silver haired guy ran at them. Reno saw him and swung at him; however he missed and gave the muscly guy to grab him by his ponytail and use it to throw him through the air at Chappu. Reno and Chappu's head collided together as a bullet was fired. Pieces of them flew everywhere.

I closed my eyes and turned away to throw up. Once my stomach was emptied Gippal grabbed my face and turned me back towards the gory scene. "Keep watching." He said, and my eyes unwillingly opened.

The black man had been decapitated, and the blonde girl's head was twisted around 180 degrees. Her eyes were still open in shock. The muscle man had one of Yuffie's Ninja Stars stuck in one of his eyes. He was screaming and crying while still trying to fight Yuffie, who was running to me.

"You're such a baby." Sephiroth's right hand man said grabbing the star and yanking it out, pulling the eye out with it. Blood trickled from its socket.

The long haired boy smiled sadistically, "Don't cry, L—"

"I'm not crying!" The muscle man whined.

"Stop that girl!" The right hand man said before running at Cloud and Zack. The long haired boy pointed his gun at Yuffie and fired two bullets into her back. She collapsed a few feet from me and reached out her hand towards me for help. I reached back, but the boy shot again and her blood splattered my face. Her eyes grew, and then shrank as her arm and head fell down motionless.

I felt tears falling from my eyes, "Please stop.." I whispered, "Please."

Gippal chuckled, "It's almost over, Love. Just a few more left." His voice still sounded like him, but it sounded not like him at the same time. Yet it sounded just as familiar.

I looked back into the field. Ixion had fallen and landed on Yuna crushing her. Pops laid a few feet from her bleeding, LuLu's head was by his feet, but her body was nowhere to be found. Devil Dogs were currently tearing into Wakka, pulling out his intestines, blood trickled out of his mouth and nose.

Buddy and Brother were lying in pools of their own blood. There was a girl from my class hanging from a tree; Kayhaku was pinned to it with a sword through his heart. Vincent's head was barely attached to his body. I heard a gunshot and my eyes flew to the spot where Zack had just fallen to his knees. Aerith got down next to him and held him close. Sephiroth raised his blade to her throat, "Beg for your life."

Aerith looked him straight in the eye, "Never." She held Zack closer to her.

Sephiroth laughed, "Then die!" He raised his sword, but before he could bring it back down Cloud got in the way and blocked his attack with a sword of his own. The metal clang sent chills up my spine.

"It's not nice to attack girls." Cloud said, they started swinging their weapons around. They seemed to float on air.

I turned my attention to where Tifa was fighting the muscly silver haired boy. Their fists were flying so fast it was hard to keep up. Suddenly the muscle man crashed into the ground and quit moving. Tifa stood there for a minute to make sure he was dead, and after the minute she turned her back to him and moved to help cloud. As she did the muscle man got up and kidney punched her with the hand that had his Dual Hound on it. He then grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a rock. I could hear the echo of her neck breaking as she hit it.

I looked to Cloud for good news, but got none. Clouds body fell to the ground with a thud. Aerith let go of Zack slowly and stood tall. Sephiroth turned quickly and drove his sword threw her chest. A small gasp left her lips but other than that she kept her face hard. Sephiroth lifted his sword so she slid all the way down it towards him. Once she got to him he pulled the sword out as quickly as he had put it in her and she collapsed next to Zack.

The silver haired men walked towards me and Gippal. They stopped a few feet away and I realized that the feminine looking on wasn't with them. I also realized that the three men with Sephiroth were actually just boys that were about my age. I could see death around me, hear the cries and moans of those still dying, smell the burning corpses and field as the black smoke swirled and lifted in the air like it was dancing. I heard Gippal laugh,

"That was quite the show, you did spectacular."

My eyes bulged that wasn't Gippal's voice, it was nothing like him. I'd recognize that annoyingly, girly voice anywhere. I turned my head, "Seymour Guado!?"

"Hello my tiny, little Al-Bhed." He smiled and tapped my nose with his long gangly finger.

I struggled to get out of his grip, "What are you doing here?! Yunie sent you to the Farplane! And where's Gippal?!"

Seymour laughed, "Oh, your little boyfriend? He's over there." I followed to where Seymour was pointing. Gippal's body was leaning up against a rock, blood soaked and unmoving. I growled angrily,

"What did you do to him?!"

"Me? I'm offended." He said, "I've been here the whole time, Little Al-Bhed."

"How are you even here? Yunie sent you! I saw it!"

"Did she? Are you sure? 'Cause I think I might have just made it seem like she did. You know she never did finish that lovely dance of hers."

"You're lying!"

He smiled wickedly, "Would I do that?"

"Yes!"

"Maester Seymour would never lie!" Sephiroth said, "He's told us the truth about Yevon."

"And what they did to Mother!" His right hand man added.

"Now Yevon and all of Spira must pay for what they've done." The boy with long hair said.

"And anyone that gets in our way!" The muscly one added.

"And what did Yevon do to your Mother?" I asked.

The three boys answered in unison making their voices blend in a creepy and ominous way, "They killed her and we want revenge."

I struggled with Seymour's grip, "I know exactly how you're feeling. Yevon killed my Mother too, but revenge won't solve anything. It won't bring back our Mothers."

"It will make us feel better." The long haired boy smiled at me.

"We thank you, Maester Seymour for showing us the way." Sephiroth did a formal bow, like what people did to Summoners. Seymour laughed,

"It's not a problem Sephiroth, I only live to help those in need."

"Father.." The long haired boy stared at me while talking, "What are we to do with the girl." Sephiroth looked from me back to the boy,

"That is for the Master to decide."

Seymour smiled deviously, "Do you like her?" he caressed my face with his hand; I turned my face and snapped at him biting the end of his fingers.

"I do." The boy answered, "She is nicer to look at then some people." He lifted his chin towards his comrades."

"Then you may have her," Seymour said, "She obviously doesn't like me."

I quit struggling, "What!? You can't be serious!?" I definitely didn't like Seymour, but I sure as hell didn't want to go with the guy who just murdered my best friend in front of me. Not to mention him and his group killed everyone else I knew and loved. If I were to walk through the field I bet I could name every-now-lifeless-body.

"Have fun." Seymour pushed me up from his lap and into the arms of the long silver haired boy's arms.

"You smell like Vanilla." The boy smiled a very surprisingly uncreepy smile.

"Yeah well, you smell like blood and death." I replied and tried to push him away. I dry laugh came from his throat,

"Aren't you funny?"

"Brother," Sephiroth's second in command asked, "Aren't you gonna share your new toy?"

"Of course." He replied, "Family's always share." He pushed me from his arms and into the second in commands, who smiled,

"What a pretty girl."

"Hey, I wanna play too." The muscly boy said, and within seconds I was in his arms, "Let's play together."

"Stop it!" I yelled as they pushed me back and forth. I could hear Seymour laughing, "Stop pushing me!"

"Leave her alone, Brothers."

I looked for the voice, by now I was back with the long haired boy.

"Let her go, Brother." The voice came again. I could barely see the shape of the person. It was the feminine looking silver haired person.

"Sister," The boy who had me smiled, "Don't you want to come play with our new toy?"

The girl stepped out from the shadows, "She's not a toy, she's a human being." Someone stepped out from behind the girl.

The muscly boy laughed, "Maybe she just doesn't want to play with ours because she's already got her own." His laughter stopped suddenly as the person with the girl continued walking forward.

"How could you!?" The second in command yelled, "How could you bring him here?!"

"I'm fixing the mess you guys created!" The girl yelled, "The world shouldn't have to suffer!" A sadistic chuckle came from Sephiroth,

"Betrayed by my own daughter.. Daddy's little angel."

"I'm so sorry father." The girl sounded genuinely upset. The person who was walking towards us finally came close enough for me to make out some details. He was a head taller than me at least, tan, and had off-white/silver hair that hung in his face a little. He looked about 18 or 19.

The boy raised his hands forward, "Your time of darkness is over. It is time for light!" His brown eyes were filled with power as a bright white light shot from the palms of his hands. I closed my eyes at its brightness. The light felt heavy on my skin, I fell back and hit the ground.


End file.
